1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates execution of a function and/or procedure call on a remote node of a network environment. Further, the present invention relates to the transmission of function related parameters from a local node to a remote node so that the function may be executed on the remote node.
2. Background of the Related Art
The design of a user-level programming interface for a complex system generally requires the programmer to attempt to abstract out underlying and/or supporting details of the system so that the user does not regularly encounter complex program specific information. In distributed-type computing environments in particular, this process is generally undertaken with the assumption that there is a client node upon which user functionality runs, along with a server node where supporting program code for the functionality is generally executed. In this type of configuration, the client code generally operates to merely translate input data received and/or manipulated at the client end into a form that the program code on the server node is capable of receiving and processing. Thereafter, upon instruction of the user, the user node input information may be transmitted by the user node to the server node, or another remote node capable of executing the desired functionality, where the input is received and processed in the language of the program code. The processing of the program code generally includes unpackaging the input data sent to the server node and executing the appropriate functionality on the server node. Once the input data is processed, the resulting data may be returned to the user node for presentation to the user.
Although this process is generally effective in accomplishing the execution of a particular functionality, the process time consumption is inherently high. In particular, the process suffers from efficiency delays as a result of the time required for the input data to be translated into a language that is compatible with the program code. Further, the input data must be packaged and transmitted across the network to the node where the program code resides, which also inserts a delay into the performance of conventional systems. These delays and/or timing penalties may typically be anywhere from several hundred microseconds to several seconds in duration. This range is generally dependent upon the network topology, the performance characteristics of each individual node, the amount of data involved the transaction, and/or other network configuration related parameters. For example, network latency resulting from transmission of data across the network can be rather large in a distributed environment, as the cost of performing a single operation on the server node, which may be for example, 15 microseconds, may easily be overshadowed by the cost of sending the command across the network and waiting for the remote node to reply, which may be on the order of 500–1000 microseconds in a best case scenario.
Therefore, in a situation requiring optimal performance without substantial delay penalties, conventional users generally attempt to run their application and/or functionality directly on the node having the program code thereon, i.e., the server node of the system. However, since the client application program interface (API) is generally different than the server API in conventional configurations, the user is generally required to re-write their application to the server API in order to execute on the server node. In addition, the user may wish to continue the ability to run on the client node. This process involves substantial additional programming steps at the local node level in order to render the respective API's compatible. Additionally, the additional programming steps implemented locally to allow the respective nodes to communicate may need to be modified if the functionality changes, as the additional code may not be completely compatible with the new functionality. Alternatively, conventional methods attempt to keep the API's constant between the respective nodes, while creating explicit helper functions for each service to translate between the network data and the function data. Although generally effective in executing the functionality, this method generates high code maintenance overhead and can be extremely difficult to debug. Additionally, both of the aforementioned conventional methods suffer from the timing penalties associated with the packaging and transmission of the input data across the network to the remote node having the source code thereon.
In view of the deficiencies in conventional methods, there exists a need for a method that allows a function call and the associated parameters to be available on all nodes of a network system. The method would preferably decide whether a functional operation can be executed on the local node, and if not, then forward the function request to an appropriate node for processing. However, if the functionality is to be executed on a remote node, it is desired that the input parameters for the function be transmitted to the remote node via a packaging configuration calculated to generate minimal delay.